As mudancas dos tres grandes amigos
by claudinha
Summary: Harry torna-se Capitao da equipa de Quidditch, Ron fica como Keeper e Hermione e eleita a Chefe de Turma


Author: Claudinha  
  
Esta e a minha primeira historia, espero que gostem.  
  
Peco desculpa se algumas palavras nao tenham assentos ou cedilhas porque eu estou a viver nos estados unidos e os americanos nao usam acentos nas palavras.  
  
Gostava de agradecer muito a melhor amiga que alguem pode ter.  
  
Obrigada por tudo o que fizeste por mim, Rita Camara.   
  
*************************************O Comeco*****************************************  
  
"Knock, knock" ouviu-se bater na porta do quarto de Harry.   
  
" Sim, pode entrar" responde Harry que estava a ler uma carta do Ron.  
  
"Bom dia, dormiste bem Harry?" era a voz de seu padrinho, Sirius Black.  
  
"Sim, dormi que nem uma pedra. E tu, dormiste bem?" respondeu Harry no seu tom de voz alegre e bem-disposto.  
  
"Sim, dormi bastante bem. Que fazes?" inquiriu o seu padrinho.  
  
"Tou a ler uma carta do Ron, a Errol veio ca entrega-la hoje de madrugada. Coitado, esta cada vez pior, vez pontaria para a janela e bateu contra o poste de electricidade ao lado da casa." contou Harry no meio de risos.  
  
"Ah ah ah, esse coitado mocho ja devia estar na reforma. Que novidades te conta o Weasley?"   
  
"Nada de mais, so esta a perguntar se vou continuar com a tradicao de passar as duas ultimas semanas de ferias em casa dele. Assim, vamos juntos a Diagon Alley comprar os materiais escolares e vou com eles todos para Hogwarts."  
  
"Ahhh, sabes queria-te perguntar…"  
  
"Nao vale a pena rapaz, ja sei o que vais perguntar. E claro que podes ir passar o resto das ferias a casa dos Weasleys. Ate te levo la pessoalmente, ja nao vejo o Mr. Weasley ha algum tempo. Vamos, vamos la para baixo tomar o pequeno-almoco. Preciso da tua ajuda, ainda nao consigo fazer mais nada do que umas torradas torradas demais."  
  
"De acordo, vou so escrever uma carta ao Ron a confirmar que vou la passar as ferias e que nao e preciso eles virem-me buscar. Sabes o que aconteceu daquela vez que eles usaram o carro do Mr. Weasley para me irem buscar a casa do Tio Vernon, nao sabes? Coitado do Ron, foi escaldado pela mae dele a frente da escola toda."  
  
"Sim, cheguei a ouvir essa historia. Ao que parece a Whomping Willow nao gostou muito da vossa aterragem,nao foi?"  
  
"Pois, quase que nao escapamos com vida desse encontro. Nunca imaginei que uma arvora pudesse ser tao violenta."  
  
"Pois bem, encontramo-nos la em baixo."  
  
"Perfeito, desco num instante."  
  
Entretanto, Sirius Black desce para a sua cozinha. O Harry como tem o seu estomago a dar horas, despacha uma breve carta para o Ron e manda a hedwig ir entrega-la.   
  
Depois disso, o harry desceu para a cozinha onde foi encontrar o seu padrinho a procura de uma frigideira para cozinhar os ovos e o bacon. Com a ajuda de harry, que lhe deu uma pequena licao de culinaria, fizeram o pequeno-almoco num instante e enquanto o diabo esfregou o olho, comeram tudo.  
  
Depois disso, o harry foi-se preparar para ir para casa dos Weasleys.  
  
Quando ja tinha quase tudo pronto, entrou o seu padrinho no quarto.  
  
" entao harry, estas pronto ou nao?"  
  
"Sim, tenho quase tudo pronto."  
  
"Optimo."  
  
Com a ajuda do seu padrinho, harry levou tudo la para baixo e seguiu o seu padrinho para a sala. Ai, o Harry perguntou-lhe:  
  
"Entao, que estamos aqui a fazer?"  
  
"Esqueci-me de te dizer, estava a pensar irmos por Floo Powder. E mais rapido"  
  
"Ah, floo powder,mmmm, nao ha outra maneira?"  
  
"Bem, para tu ires hoje nao. O floo powder e a nossa unica opcao. Mas porque, tens medo?"  
  
"nao, nao e isso. E que eu da primeira vez que utilizei o floo powder para viajar, tive uma ma experiencia e nunca me consegui habituar bem a isso."  
  
"Ah, mas deixa la que estas comigo e eu vou-te mosrar como usar o floo powder de modo que nunca voltes a passar pelo mesmo."  
  
"Ah e? Como assim?"  
  
"Muito simples meu rapaz. Quando tens uma mao-cheia de floo powder, concentra-te bem no sitio para onde queres ir. So depois e que pronuncias o sitio para onde queres ser levado. E bastante simples e e uma coisa que muitos de nos, aprendem quando estao na escola,mas rapidamente se esquecem."  
  
"Ok, entao vamos la experimentar a tua tecnica."  
  
O Harry encheu bem a mao de floo powder e entrou para dentro da lareira na sala. Comecou a concentrar-se na casa dos Weasleys, e comecou a pensar em cada um deles. No Ron, nos gemeos, no Percy, na ginny e no senhor e na senhora weasleys. Quando achou que ja estava concentrado que chegue, disse alto bom som.  
  
"TOCA !"  
  
Logo ele comecou a arder e num instante ele estava a porta da casa dos Weasleys, com o seu padrinho a chegar logo atras dele.  
  
"boa tarde", disseram eles alto e bom som quando entraram em casa dos weasleys.   
  
So la estava a senhora weasley. Os rapazes todos tinham ido a diagon alley buscar uns essenciais para a senhora weasley.  
  
"boa tarde Harry os rapazes devem estar a chegar."  
  
"ok, este e o meu padrinho"…  
  
"ola eu sou a mae do Ron o amigo do Harry"  
  
"ola o Harry disse me que depois o levava a estacao da escola…  
  
"sim, nao se preocupe"  
  
" obrigado, eu gostava de falar com o seu marido."  
  
"eles devem estar a chegar ."  
  
"mal que mrs weasley disse isso os rapazes tinham acabado de chegar."  
  
  
  
Notas de autor: O primeiro capitulo esta pronto,espero que tenham gostado.  
  
Gostava de ter algumas reviews.  
  
Por favor mandem reviews.  
  
Claudinha 


End file.
